My cocaïne
by Veeralucard
Summary: POV Draco: Le Prince des Serpentard a goûté à la meilleure des drogues et cela bouleverse sa vie. Petite OS sans prétention. Death Fic. Slash HarryDraco RaR en deuxième partie! l'était temps que je le fasse!
1. Default Chapter

**Titre:** My Cocaïne

**Disclamer:** Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à la génialissime JKR (non, je ne gagne pas de fric à dire des choses pareilles) et je ne gagne pas de fric non plus avec ma prose.

**Rated:** M

**Pairing:** HxD, bien sûr!

**Ch'tite note numérau un:** Ceci est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Alors ceux que ça choque, que ça dégoûte, qui ne prennent pas plaisir à lire ce genre de chose, allez donc voir au fond du jardin si vous trouvez pas un boeuf.

**Ch'tite note numérau deux:** Bonjour! Je suis heureuse, fière, toute folle de vous présenter ma première fic! Ce n'est pas la toute première, mais c'est la mieux! Alors allez-y, vous pouvez massacrer, moi, je prend tous les commentaires. Excusez-moi d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'écriture (on sais jamais, si ça se trouve, j'en ai pas fait!) et... enfin, j'espère que vous apprécirez!

**Ch'tit note numérau trois et je vous laisse lire:** La chanson que j'utilise s'appelle Narcotic et elle a été chantée par le groupe Liquido. Il existe une illustration de cette fic, si cela vous interesse. Il suffit de me demander et pour cela, voici mon adresse: size=1 width=100% noshade> 

**My Cocaïne**

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je n'ai aucune volonté. Je m'était promis d'arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis dépendant. Je suis faible et toi, Harry Potter, accroupis entre mes cuisses, en train de me caresser de la plus douce des manières, tu le sais. Et tu en profite.

Mon ieu, ton sourire satisfait quand tu te relève, la bouche dégoulinante. C'est le même sourire que celui que tu m'as fait la première fois, il y a quatre mois, deux jours après la rentrée.

Oui, embrasse-moi, fait monter le plaisir, c'est de ça dont je dépend. Tu est ma drogue. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai pris, je ne peut plus me passer de toi. Je ne pense qu'à ça, nuit et jours, la prochaine fois où l'on se verra, où je pourrait de nouveau goûter au paradis.

_**So you face it with a smile**_

_**There is no need to cry**_

_**For a trifle's more than this**_

La dernière fois, ça a été violent. J'ai adoré. Mais toi ?

Tu ne parle jamais quand nous sommes ensemble, tu ne fait que crier, gémir ou grogner mon nom. Je suis tellement dépendant de nos plaisirs, à présent, que je suis près à me damner pour toi. Si tu me laissais maitenant, j'en deviendrais fou. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, de tes lèvres sur les miennes, de tes mains sur mon corps, de la chaleur de tes cuisses. Que ne puis-je te prendre là, sous le nez de Rogue, au milieu des chaudrons sifflants et bouillnants, comme mon sang quand je pende à toi. Mais tu veux que personne ne sache. Ca n'a toujours éé que de la baise. Pas de sentiments, juste ma dépendance.

_**Will you still recall my name**_

_**And the month it all began**_

_**Will you release me with a kiss**_

Mon Dieu, mon intronisation n'est plus pour dans très longtemps. Et mon père ne tardera pas à savoir pour notre relation. Que m'arrivera-t-il alors ? Je devrais te quitter, te laisser. Je mourrirait d'être loin de toi. Pire, il pourrait m'ordonner de te livrer à son maître. Je ne veut pas que tu disparaisse, je ne serait plus capable de trouver autant de plaisir qu'avec toi.

Seigneur, je t'en supplie, Harry, libère-moi, cesse de me procurer autant de plaisir. Empêche-moi de poser les yeux sur toi, empêche-moi de laisser glisser mes mains sur ton dos, de m'enfoncer tout doucement en toi. C'est si bon.

Merlin, libère-moi, Harry.

_**Have I tried to draw the veil**_

_**If I have – How could I fall ?**_

_**Did I fear the consequence**_

Comme d'habitude, tu as les yeux fermés, quand tu jouis. Ne peut-tu pas me regarder, une fois ? Me faire voir que je te plais aussi ? Je commence à douter de ce que tu fais pour moi, de ce que tu est réellement. Quand tu me croise, dans les couloir, tu est toujours aussi mauvais, comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Je sais bien que tu veut que personne ne sache, mais je préfèrerais ne plus avoir à entendre ta voie me dire des choses aussi affreuses. N'as-tu pas vu qu'averc toi, j'ai changé ? Ce soir, tu vas de nouveau me laisser seul, sans ta chaleur, une fois ton plaisir acquis. Je ne m'en plains pas, je me détache petit à petit de toi. J'arrive à trouver mon plaisir ailleur, quand tu n'est pas disponible. Tu me laisse de moins en moins t'approcher et te caresser lorsque nous nous croisons près d'une salle de classe vide. As-tu peur ? Ton sourire est toujours encore victorieux mais tes yeux ne se posen tplus sur moi, comme si ça les brûlait. Ne suis-je donc plus ton meilleur ennemis ?

…_**dazed by careless words,**_

_**cosy in my mind**_

AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh… Merlin, Harry ! Tu es à moi ! Tu m'appartient, tu entend ! Tu est ma propriété, depuis que tu m'as laissé te faire mien !

Je viens de jouir une fois de plus au creux de tes reins et tu est déjà partis, tu m'as de nouveau laissé seul. J'ai besoin de ta chaleur, du plaisir brûlant que sais m'apporter ton corps. Je n'ai jamais connus d'extase plus grande que lorsque je suis enfouis en toi, ou lorsque tu me sers contre toi. Avec toi, je me laisse submerger par ce sentiment de puissance intense que je n'aurais jamais. Je me sens grand, prè à mettre le monde à mes pieds. Tu est ma puissance. Et quand tu est partis, je me sens plus faible qu'une fleur soumise aux caprices d'un gamin. Et alors je me demande si ce sera la même chose quand je serais Mangemort.

_**Now you shaped that liquid wax,**_

_**Fit it out with crater cracks**_

_**Sweet devotion - my delight**_

Ce soir, une rage froide m'anime. Je vais te faire mal, Harry. Aussi mal que la douleur de la blessure que tu as ouverte dans mon cœur. Je vais te faire mal parceque tu m'as trahis. Je vois ton sourire se fanersur ton visage. Comment je sais ? Blaise. Il n'as plus réussit à se tenir et est venu se vanter d'avoir baiser le Survivant. Tu était à moi, Harry. Tu m'appartenais ! J'étais près à renoncer à tout pour te garder au près de moi. J'aurais renié ma famille, mon sang, mon nom, je me serais ruiné pour toi. Mais tu l'as laissé te toucher. Pourtant, ma colère est encore plus grande. Il n'y a pas eu que Blaise, pour profiter de tes faveurs, Théodore aussi.

Maintenant, dis-moi qui d'autre t'as encore baisé ? Combien d'autres se sont enfilés ton cul ? Un bon nombre, j'imagine. Tu as quand même la cote, à l'école. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Depuis combien de temps fais-tu la pute pour les Serpentards ? Et tes ''amis'' sont-t-ils au courant ? Non, bien sûr, suis-je bête, je sais bien que pour les autres, tu est le Saint, le très pieu, le prude Harry Potter, à la vertue intacte. Tu me dégoûte. Ce soir, c'était la dernière fois, _Potter_. Ce soir, je t'ai fait mal. Pas seulement physiquement, ce soir tu as quitter ma chambre en pleurant silencieusement. Y en a-t-il un autre après moi ? J'en suis presque sûr.

_**Oh you're such a pretty one**_

_**And the naked thrills of flesh and skin **_

_**Would tease me through the night**_

'' _Draco…_

Tu viens d'entrer dans ma chambre.

''_Je pars._

Et alors ?

''_Je vais me battre contre Voldemort._

Mon intronisation est dans une semaine.

''_Je ne reviendrais pas._

Grand bien te fasse.

''_Hermione m'as dit… Il vaut mieux avoir des regrets que des remords…_

Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle viens faire là.

''_Alors voilà… Je t'aime._

Et tu pars.

Tu m'abandonne. Une fois encore. Moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime. C'est pour ça que ça fait mal. Je ne veut plus être Mangemort, ça ne done pas le même sentiment de puissance que te faire l'amour.

''_**Now I have to leave you bare,**_

_**If you need me I'll be there,**_

_**Don't you ever let me down''**_

Je t'ai cherché partout, Harry, je suis allé à l'infirmerie, dans la salle sur demande, dans la grande salle, au terrain de Quidditch, dans le parc, j'ai remué tout Poudlard mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Où est-tu ? Le professeur Rogue vient de m'attraper dans un couloir du troidième étage et me conduit Dieu sait où. On arrive dans une grande salle froide qui ressemble à une chapelle. Dumbeldore est assis là, à côté d'une grande boîte en verre. J'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es encore arrivé ?

Le directeur s'avance vers moi, pose sa main sur mon épaule et e regarde droit dans les yeux. Dans les siens, il n'y a plus rien. Il est vieux. Lui aussi sent sa fin. Il me lâche enfin et me laisse m'approcher de la boîte en verre.

Elle est grande, tendue de soie rouge, pourpre, bordeau, elle est belle, toute décorée, comme le lit de noce d'un jeune couple. Et tu est là, étendus dans ce lit trop gran dpour toi tout seul. Tu semble dormir, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le cas. La pâleur trop prononcée de tes mains et de ton visage peut-être, ou l'absence de movement là ou il devrait y en avoir.

Tu gît dans toute ta splendeur, paré de tes plus beaux habits, dans un lit de soie rouge. Je suis perdu. Mais qu'est-ce qui est en train de m'arriver ? De nous arriver ?

Dumbeldore, faites quelque chose, il faut le réveiller ! Mais on ne peut pas. On ne peut plus. Il m'a dit ça calmement, en me tendant un parchemin. Puis il a quitter la chaelle, en entraînant Rogue avec lui et il m'ont laissé seul avec toi couché dans ce lit. Tu te réveilleras demain, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais t'attendre et lire le parchemin que umbeldore m'a donné. J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis en manque de toi.

…_**dazed by careless words,**_

_**cosy in my mind**_

_**And I touched your face,**_

_**Narcotic mind from lazed, Mary-Jane**_

_Draco, _

_Malgré tout le courage que possèdent les Griffondors, je n'ai jamais osé te faire confiance. Je ne t'ai jamais dit ce qu'il m'était arriver. Ca t'aurait épargné bien des douleurs, je suppose. Je me rend compte maintenant de ce que je fait, je suis enfin lucide et capable de dire clairement ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Tu as dûs te demander pourquoi, au début de l'année, pourquoi je m'offrais ainsi à toi, pourquoi je te laissais me faire subir tes moindres fantasmes. Si tu ne t'ais pas posé la question, c'est que tu en avais plus besoin que ce que je pensais, maiq là n'est pas le problème._

_Je me suis enfuis de chez mes moldus, cet été et avant que je ne puisse contacter Dumbeldore ou les Weasley, un jeune homme, blond aux yeux bleus, m'a attiré à lui, il m'a aidé, éberger, il a gagné, petit à petit ma confiance. Je ne me suis pas méfié. Il était si gentil. Et je n'ai rien vu._

_Toujours est-il qu'un soir, quatres de ses amis sont venus et il m'a dit que je devais payer pour les services qu'il m'avait rendu. Tu sais que mes parents m'ont laissé une petite fortune, j'aurais très bien pu rembourser, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'ils voulaient. Eux voulaient baiser le Survivant, se le tapper, se l'enfiler, l'enculer, tout ce que tu voudras. Je ne voulais pas, mais ils m'ont forcé. J'ai eu mal. Longtemps. J'ai été défloré dans la violence et, pire, par des serviteurs de Voldemort. Ils n'ont même pas fait attention à cacher leur marque, ils me narguaient avec. J'ai réussit à partir rapidement après ça, mais j'étais sale, humilié et honteux. Dumbeldore m'a ensuite retrouvé et ramené à Poudlard, mais même lui ne sais rien de ce qu'il m'est arrivé._

_Après, quand je t'ai vu revenir à la rentrée, j'ai eu envie de vérifier si ça faisait toujours aussi mal. J'étais sale et je me disais que je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Et quand tu m'as caressé la première fis, je me suis sentis vivant, comme si j'étais nécéssaire à quelqu'un. J'étais dépressif et la seule chose qui pouvait m'en sortir était ce maigre sentiment d'importance que je trouvas entre tes bras. Petit à petit, j'ai eu besoin de plus que ce que tu semblais pouvoir me donner. Tu commençais à goûter à cette douce drogue tandis que moi, j'étais déjà accros. Je suis allé trouver d'autres personnes, Blaise, Théodore, des septième année Serpentards, de ceux qui ne diraient rien. Â chaque fois je me sentais encore un peu important, mais jamais autant qu'avec toi en moi. Eux n'étaient qu'une drogue douce en compensation du manque que tu créait en moi. Avec eux, j'aurasi très vite pus décrocher mais toi tu étais devenus ma cocaïne. Et j'ai eu peur de ce qui a grandit en moi alors que j'étais à tes côtés. Alors, à chaque fois, je m'enfuiais, je me faisais du mal à te quitter pour ne plus avoir envie de revenir mais je ne tenais pas longtemps._

_Aujourd'hui, j'en ai fini, j'ai accomplis mon devoir, tu ne pourras plus devenir Mangemort et je te libère de ma tentation._

_Maintenant, je peut te le dire, sincèrement et du plus profond de moi-même._

_Je t'aime._

_**And I called your name**_

_**Like an addicted to cocaïne calls for the stuff he'd rather blame**_

_**And I touched your face**_

_**Narcotic mind from lazed, Mary-Jane**_

oOoOoOo

Les rayons du soleil jouaient parresseusement avec les couleurs des vitraux de la chapelle. Sur la soie rouge, deux corps enlacés reposent, comme après une nuit d'amour. Pourtant, ils sont tous deux habillés et leur poitrine ne se soulève plus au rythme paisible de leur respiration. Lorsque le vieux directeur de Poudlard entra dans le lumineux sanctuaire, il laissa couler une larme pour cet passion brisée.

Les deux corps furent incinérés ensembles, leurs cendres mélangées et confiées à Fumseck, le phénix, qui se chargea de les libérées haut dans les airs et de les confiées aux vents et aux éléments.

_**And I called your name**_

_**My cocaïne.**_

* * *

C'est fini. Remballez les cleenex, rangez les seaux, y a plus. Si vous avez aimeé, si vous avez détesté, si vous n'avez pas d'avis, il existe, au bas de cette page, un petit bouton bleu avec marqué dessus ''GO'', c'est très utile.

Merci d'avoir lut et bisous!


	2. Chapter 2

**RaR**

Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais certains problèmes d'incompatibilité d'humeur avec ma chère et tendre moman m'ont momentanément privés d'ordinateur (enfin, momentanément, j'en ai quand même chier… accro à internet TTTT)

Voilà voilà… Deux-trois petits mots sur la joie immense que m'ont apportées vos petits mots. Heureusement que j'étais seule quand j'ai eu mes reviews, parceque la maison a fait un grand BOUM ! XD Alors voilà, je répond à toutes et à tous (s'il y en a…)

**Alicya Potter-Black** : Je suis contente que cela t'ais plus et pis j'aime bien les mignon tognon ;) Bisous

**BadAngel666** : Et dire que c'est ma propre déprime qui m'inspire des trucs comme ça… N'allons quand même pas faire un suicide collectif ! lol Je suis contente que tu trouve ça beau, ça me rassure quant à mon style. Merci tout plein et Bisous !

**DzSpoar** : Peut ëtre aurais-je du préciser que c'est une Death Fic ? En tout cas, contente que tu apprécie le style ! Bisous

**Niil-iste** : J'aime bien Saez et si je le pouvais j'essayerais de choper le morceau chez une cop's, ça m'intéresse ! C'est vrai qu'avec l'héroïne, ça doit être plus subtile et fcile d'écrire une fic comme ça. Faudrais essayer.. Bisous

**Arch-nemesis's** : As-tu versé une larme ? Je suis en tout cas heureuse et vachement fière que ça te plaise ! Bisous

**vert emeraude** : contente que ça te plaise. Bisous

**Vif d'or** : Alors on est deux à être pathétiques parceque moi aussi, je déteste quand ils meurent mais je lis quand même quand c'est trop beau. J'aime la magie des mots, même quand elle tue… BWWAAAAAAahahahahhahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagrosse crise de larmes Je suis très très très heureuse que tu trouve ça beau, ça m'encourage à essayer d'en faire d'autre. pfu, plein de projets !Bon je renge les Kleenex et je te fais plein de bisous !

Plein de Gros bisous spéciaux à la SECONDE, je dis bien SECONDE (t'as pas entendu ? Je répète : SECONDE) Folle, qui m'as _gentillement_ fait remarqué mes erreurs. Malheureusement pour toi, je vais pas les corrigé !

Et encore un gros coup de bazooka à mon ennemie naturelle et préférée, la marmotte de mon cœur !

Voila, encore un TRES TRES gros merci à tous mes reviweurs ! Je vous ADORE ! Et merci à ceux qui lise ma fic et qui y trouvent du plaisir…

Y a ma pizza qui m'appelle…


End file.
